Zulema
by SinCityAngelAle
Summary: When the Avatar gaang finds a girl that is related to SOMEONE that everyone knows. What will they do? Zutara and Taang!
1. Meeting Zulema

**Zulema**

**Chapter one: Zulema**

Katara, Sokka, and Aang where taking a walk through the forest while Appa and Momo where taking a nap at the camp site. Katara then spotted some berries and started picking some for lunch.

Sokka was sharpening his boomerang with a rock near a tree. Aang was practicing his Airbending. As Katara was picking some berries she kept going in the forest looking for more berries when she spotted a girl's body lying on the floor. She then screamed for Sokka and Aang to come. They came right away when they spotted the girls body they all got scared.

Katara ran towards the body to examine it she looked at Aang and said, "she's still alive lets take her back to the camp."

Sokka then piked her up and they all went to camp. When they got back to camp Katara started healing her scratches. In the morning they all woke up and got ready. Finally the girl woke up Katara was the first one to say hi to her.

The girl then asked, "Where am I ? Who are you ?"

Katara then said, I am Katara, thats my brother Sokka, and thats Aang the Avatar, and you're in the Earthnation. Now can you tell us who you are?"

" I'm Zulema, nice to meet you and thank you for saving me." ,Zulema said calmly.

Katara then asked, "how did you end up in the forest."

Zulema replied by saying, "I was exploring."

Sokka interrupted her asked, "do you have any food?!"

Aang looked at Sokka and said, "Sokka can you stop thinking of your stomach!"

Sokka screamed, "Well I'm hungry I haven't eaten an a whole hour!"

Zulema heard this and asked, "what?"

Katara toke her gaze off of Sokka and looked back at Zulema and said, "ignore my brother he eats a lot!"

* * *

Later on that night they all gathered around the fire to eat dinner. As Katara and Sokka where talking. 

Aang asked Zulema, "who's your family?"

Zulema said, "well my mom's name is Ursa, and well the rest of my family you'll find out later on."

Aang looked confused and said, "ok."

At that moment Toph came out of the forest and said, "Hey Sugar queen, hey Snoozles, hey Twinkle toes miss me!?"

Aang, Sokka, and Katara turned around and ran towards Toph to give her a big hug.

Toph said while being hugged, "ok to much love get off."

"Toph how was your mini vacation?", Katara asked

Toph looked at Katara and said, "it was good!"

Aang hugged Toph again and said, "its so good to have you back!"

Toph smiled at Aang and said, "well its nice to be back Aang, wait who's that?" Toph looked at Zulema

"Oh thats our new friend we found in the forest, her name is Zulema." , Sokka said.

Toph walked up to Zulema and said, "hi I'm Toph nice to meet you Zulema."

Zulema then smiled and said, "nice to meet you too Toph."

Toph then asked, " hey Zulema do wanted an earth tent?"

Zulema looked at the floor then back Toph and replied, "yes please."

Every one got ready to go to sleep. Finally when every was asleep Zulema got out of her earth tent and went to a cliff and stared at the stars and started singing a song that her mom sang to her.

** "Wishing on a dream that seems far off hoping it will come today into the star**

**lite night foolish dreamers turn there gaze waiting on a shooting star. But what if there star is not to**

**come will there dreams fad to nothing when the horizon darkens most we all need to believe there is hope is a angel watching closely over me can there be a guiding light I get to see I know my heart**

**should guild me but there's a hole within my soul. What will fill this emptiness inside of me am I to be**

**satisfied without knowing I wish then for a chance to see all I need. Is my star to come?"**

Then she went back to sleep. In the morning everyone was doing a chore.

When all of a sodden Katara screamed," Zuko's here!"

Zulema then said, "Yeah!"

Everyone then said, "why yeah?"

Zulema then said, "he's my brother!"

And at that moment Zuko popped in.

* * *

**Ok well this is my second story soooo please be nice to me and PLEASE don't bash me or my story.**

**Well I'll try to update if i get a review! Well bye!**


	2. Wait he's your what?

** He's you what?**

"Well I see you have a new member.",said Zuko.

Then Zulema saw Zuko and ran towards him screaming, "ZUKO!"

When she got there she gave him a big platypusbear hug on his leg and didn't let go.

Zuko said, "what? Get off my leg!"

He was about to fire bend her off but Zulema accidentally tripped him and Zuko hit the floor. He hit his head so hard that he fainted. Zulema got off his leg.

She looked at Zuko and noticed that he fainted and she then started poking him. The gang ran towards Zulema.

Sokka asked, "he's your what?"

Zulema answered, "Zuko is my brother. Wait why are you guys so scared of him?"

Katara replied by saying "we're not scared but he is trying to catch Aang and give him to the Fire nation!"

Zulema asked, "can we take him back to camp with us please!"

Sokka asked, "Why?"

"Because he's my brother and we can't leave him here!" ,Said Zulema.

Sokka said in a cheerful voice, "of course we can just watch me!"

Zulema looked at Katara with big cute kitty eyes and asked, "Please Katara I promise to keep him out of trouble."

Katara looked at Aang and Sokka and said to Zulema, "fine but if he tries to hurt Aang I'll attack him."

Zulema started jumping and said, "Thank you Thank you!"

Zulema gave Katara a big hug and started dragging Zuko back to camp. "Man he's heavy!", Zulema said.

She asked Katara if she can help. Katara said fine. And helped Zulema take Zuko to the camp site. That whole day Zulema was super happy.

Aang asked, "why are you so happy?"

Zulema said, "because I found my brother I have been looking for him for two years."

Aang looked at Zuko and said, "well just be careful he's not the nicest person you'll meet."

Zulema thought for a moment and said, "I think I know why its because..."

At that moment every one wanted to hear the story.Zulema saw everyone gather around and said "well aren't we noisy."

Katara just said, "I just want to know why is he chasing Aang."

Toph said, "I'm just bored."

Sokka said, "I just want to know how he got that scar."

Zulema said, "fine but promise me that you won't tell him I told you this." Everyone agreed.

Zulema looked at everyone for a second and said , "well he was at a meeting with dad and some other people. They where talking about that they are going to use some new soldiers as a distraction so when the other nation isn't paying attention the would then attack them. And Zuko said that is was wrong of them to use the new soldiers as bait. Then Zhao challenged Zuko to a Agni Kai. Which is a fire benders duel. Zuko accepted but instead of Zhao Zuko had to fight Ozai. Zuko begged for forgiveness.

But Fire Lord Ozai said, "no you will learn respect and pain and suffering will be your teacher he then put his hand on Zuko's left eye and burned it."

After that Ozai banished Zuko and said that he can't come home until he brings the Avatar to the Fire Nation. And thats why Zuko is chasing the Avatar. But Zuko is not really that bad, he just went through a tough time. At that moment you could hear Sokka crying. Toph asked "why are you crying?" ,Sokka said

"it's just so sad!" ,Sokka then grabbed Momo's tail and blew his nose on it. Momo screamed and yanked his tail out of Sokka grip. Momo then used his own tail to blew his nose.

Katara looked at Zuko with sadness in her eyes and said, "I didn't know he went through such a tough time."

"Well I feel sorry for him too." Said Zulema

Katara thought for a moment and said, "wait Zuko once told me that he lost his mother to the Fire Nation what did he mean by that?"

Zulema said, "Oh yeah before he got his scar Ozai wanted to become the next Fire Lord instead of my uncle Iroh."

"This made Fire Lord Azulon, my grandpa, very angry and told Ozai that that would be betraying his first born!"

"He then said that was going to kill Zuko so he could know what it feels to betray a first born."

"Well my mom heard about this and Killed Fire Lord Azulon before he could kill Zuko. After killing Fire Lord Azulon she knew she committed a crime so that night she knew she had to leave. She left in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping but before she left she said goodbye to Zuko. "

At that moment all that Katara could think was poor Zuko losing the only one person that really loved him.

Sokka said out loud, "so thats why he is like that I thought he was born an angry jerk."

Katara looked at Sokka and punched him in the arm Sokka screamed, "Hey what was that for?"

Katara replied by saying " Sokka you should really learn to be nice, now that you know what he went threw."

Momo flew down on Katara's left shoulder and agreed with Katara.

* * *

**Yes I have updated well I do hope you like this chapter because I tried so hard to make this one good. PLEASE review I won't update till at least two people review**. 

**Well I would like to thank... **

**kit kat coco bar **

**and**

**zutara-loving**

**For being the first reviewers of this sotry. Thank u. Thank u. Very much:) Bye**


	3. Your my what?

Chapter Three: You're my what?

Two days passed and Zuko still didn't wake up.

Zulema asked Katara "do you think Zuko is ok?"

Katara then said "he's pretty though so I'm sure that he's ok."

Katara then asked "why do you care about him so much if you don't even know him?"

Zulema replied by saying "well he is the only family member that

might still love me besides my mom."

Katara looked at her and asked "so does that mean that you're a Fire Bender?"

"yeah I would like brother to teach me more." replied Zulema with a big smile.

That smile soon faded. Zulema stared at the ground.

Katara turned to look at her and noticed that she look sad.

"Are you ok? Whats wrong?" Asked Katara

"Well do you think he'll accept me?" Replied Zulema

Katara thought about it for a few seconds and said "of course he will and I'll make sure of it."

Zulema and Katara started laughing. Zulema looked at Katara and said "thanks Katara for making me feel better."

Katara looked at the smile on Zulema's face and asked "do you what to practice with me?"

Zulema looked at Zuko and her reply was "no thanks, I want to stay here

with my brother."

Katara looked at Zuko then back to Zulema and said "ok well see you later Zulema."

* * *

** Later that day!**

Every one eat dinner and started getting ready to go asleep. When every one except Zulema was asleep Zuko was waking up.

Zulema who was staring at the fire and turned around to noticed that Zuko was waking up. She ran towards Zuko and gave him a big hug.

Zuko quickly pushed Zulema off and asked "why are you hugging me!?!?"

Zulema said, "because you're my brother."

Zuko backed away a little and said , "your not Azula."

Zulema replied by saying, "no, I not but I'm your other sister Zulema."

After hearing this Zuko couldn't believe this. His mother didn't have any more children after Azula. He started arguing with Zulema accusing her of being a lier. When Zulema couldn't take it any more she yelled

"Well my mom, **Ursa**, told me that I had a brother named Zuko somewhere out in the world!"

After Zulema said that she ran into the forest crying thinking that no one in her family besides her mother loved her. When Zuko heard that she said Ursa he started running after her wanting to know how she knew that name. Katara woke up from the noise and looked around searching for the cause of the noise only to noticed that Zulema and Zuko weren't there anymore. She quickly ran into the forest in search for Zulema thinking that Zuko would hurt her.

When Zulema reached the cliff she tried to calm herself down and started singing.

" In your dreams magical thoughts all things are real unless you dream there not

in your dreams love is the plot cared on wings of hope each of our souls inter twine when we do."

Zuko heard a voice sining and followed it. So did Katara

" Instantly we see it the time to grow and be it when every thing is pined on a hope."

Zuko finally found her and recognized the song she was quietly singing. It was the song that his mother made and sang to him at night when he was younger.

" Let rise the dreams of your heart that insentient youth careless and kind free to roam the breeze in

love only when two brilliantly shine as one..."

Zuko walked up to Zulema and asked "How do you know that song?"

Zulema said sadly, "My mother sang it to me at night."

Zuko looked at Zulema's eyes and noticed that they were golden, and only members of the royal family had those color eyes. Zuko finally gave in to the fact that she is his sister and softly said,

"so you really are my sister." he then bent down and hesitated but then gave her a hug. This made Zulema really happy so she hugged him back. When Katara got there she saw Zuko and Zulema hugging. Zulema then started crying in Zuko's arms, then he helped her up and told her,

"said it's ok I'm here."

Katara then smiled to her self and left to let them have some time alone.

Katara thought to her self I didn't except Zuko be so nice when she got back to the camp. She then went back to sleep thinking of what she saw that night. Zuko and Zulema walked around the forest and talked till morning. In the morning Zuko and Zulema remembered that they left their thing back at the Avatar and his friend's camp. Zulema convinced Zuko to help the Avatar with them teaching him Fire bending. Zuko thought about it for a while and agreed. When Zuko and Zulema got to the Avatar's camp site they both talked to him and made a deal to let them join if they don't hurt him or his friends. They both agreed to this. Zuko and Zulema where now Aang's Fire bending teachers.

Two weeks later...

Zuko and Katara where practicing more then usual. Aang and Toph where practicing more then usual too. Sokka was getting a little suspicious that Zuko and Katara where hanging out a lot. One morning Zulema came up to Zuko and asked.

" can you help me with my Fire Bending?" Zuko looked and Zulema and smiled at the thought of him teaching his little sister fire bending something he never did with Azula because she never needed help from him even when that where little and said,"sure."

Later that day when Zuko and Zulema where done with there

practicing Zulema asked Zuko out of no where, "Do you like Katara?"

Zuko then said, "yeah she's a great friend."

"No I mean Do you like like her?", Zulema asked

Zuko turned red and said no!

"Then why are you turning red?" Zulema asked happily

"Because it's hot out here!" Zuko replied fast

Zulema looked at Zuko and said it's the end of Fall!!

Zuko stayed quite and got nervous because he couldn't think of anything to say. Zulema noticed that looked nervous and wasn't saying anything she happily squealed, "you do like her!" And started singing Zuko's in Love,Zuko's in Love until they got near the camp. Zuko noticed that Katara was coming so he quickly picked up Zulema and covered her mouth. Katara smiled and looked at them and said, "hey guys had fun?"

Zuko replied with a quick yes. And toke Zulema to her tent.

* * *

A/N. Hello so SORRY!! I toke forever to update! I was having a very VERY bad writers block...

Well I really hope you like this chapter. And I'll try not to take so much time for the next chapter...

Well please read and reposed!!! THANKIES!!


End file.
